Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine or a clothes dryer, may include an outer cabinet, including a chassis or lower housing and a cover or top panel coupled to the lower housing. A cycle of operation of the laundry treating appliance, such as during a load imbalance condition, may cause vibrations and/or displacement of the cabinet. Due to the vibration/displacement, the top panel may move relative to the lower housing and/or may become dislodged from the lower housing.